<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and we'd both stay out 'til the morning light by yellingatbabylon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895991">and we'd both stay out 'til the morning light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon'>yellingatbabylon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A very specific brand of my favorite kind of fluff that I will not be mentioning, Fluff, M/M, Sunrises, they're in a club at one point so there is drinking, took an objectively not all that happy song and said 'this could be fluff', we love a cliche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d follow Calum anywhere, including to a mindless and seemingly pointless celebration like tonight. Michael knows he’ll go anywhere so long as he gets to keep watching the way Calum’s eyes and smile sparkle when even the faintest light hits his face. </p>
<p>He’s watching it then, practically being blinded by it all, he thinks, when Calum catches Michael’s hand and pulls him back in for another dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin (mentioned), Michael Clifford/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and we'd both stay out 'til the morning light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/gifts">softirwin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's helen's birthday babyyyyyyyy! </p>
<p>so once upon a time, approximately three weeks into quarantine, I read this fic (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483524">this one</a> specifically) and sorta yelled like a mad woman in the tags about it on tumblr and then 100% messaged the author to be like 'hey ur the coolest &lt;3'. spoiler alert: the author was helen. it was such a weird and isolating and scary time during the spring in those first couple of months of all of this and to find another person who was feeling some of that and also going through a lot of same life transitions as I was felt really really special. like helen, dude, I know we've gotten emo about this like far too many times to count but I am so stupid thankful that the universe virtually pushed us together back in april. I can't imagine having gone through all of that any other way. you're absolutely brilliant and just so damn creative and talented (ex: no other person in the world i think could write calum hood having a lil chat with liam gallagher like you have for the nearly 100k) and your kindness was and continues to be such a bright light. i'm so stinkin' thankful to call you my friend.</p>
<p>enough with the sappy ! OKAY so at some point helen started gushing about the song 1973 by James Blunt (bc britpop but also not &lt;3) and then I started also gushing about the song and long story short we're both very much in love with a song by James Blunt that isn't You're Beautiful (wild, I know). ages ago I was like '1973 fic????' and then could never come up with anything for it. Probably because this is objectively not a very happy song. so here is me giving a shot at my version of a 1973 fic for miss helen on her birthday</p>
<p>oh ! would like to thank <a href="https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/">bella</a>, <a href="https://malumlftv.tumblr.com/">mandie</a>, and <a href="https://glitterblazercalum.tumblr.com/">iba</a> for taking a look at this guy for me since I am sometimes Bad at grammar and also words &lt;3333</p>
<p>helen, i love you to absolute pieces and i'm so insanely thankful for you and your friendship and late night oasis listening parties and for encouraging me to find some way to be creative during a time when i all i really wanted to do was wallow. i had basically given up the idea of making friends during this ~weird~ time and having someone to figure out the new world a little bit with has meant more than I really know how to say. so just Thank You and ily and i hope you have the happiest of birthdays &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael doesn’t consider himself to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> at much. He’s young, and making mistakes and having to try again is still his standard. He kind of likes that, though. He likes that his practicality in most things is seen as maturity and not a necessary default setting. He likes how his mom is proud when he learns how to cook a new vegetable or how to get a stain out of something. But he’s also comforted by the idea that it’s not irresponsible (or too much so, at least) when he throws caution to the wind and goes on some wild adventure with his friends or on his own. That it’s okay if he doesn’t know the word for something or has to google how to fill out a form because he’s still learning. Michael likes observing, learning about how he should be moving about the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, something in the air feels electric. What exactly it is, Michael isn’t really sure, but it has him buzzing with anticipation for something. There’s a humming in the air around his apartment weaving around him like a ribbon but it’s moving too fast for him to latch onto. But for some reason, he doesn’t find it unsettling. He’s finishing up the dishes from dinner when the soft music playing from the speaker in his kitchen is interrupted with his ringtone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wipes his wet hands off before reaching into his back pocket. The screen shows a familiar picture, one always guaranteed to bring a smile to his face. He swipes his thumb across the glass and hits the speaker button. “Hi, Calum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out with me tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile widens as he sets the phone on the island behind him so he can return to his drying rack. “Are we celebrating something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just being young and alive and in this gorgeous place and in love.” He can hear a dreamy tone to Calum’s words, evidence that he’s already begun a solo pregame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All about the dramatics tonight, are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calum huffs in a mock frustration. “We can’t let this place eat us alive, Mikey. Come out and dance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sighs with a smile still pulling at his lips. He can practically hear the twinkle in Calum’s eyes that he tends to get when batting his eyes at Michael as he begs him to live a little. He thinks of the lunch he’s meant to attend with his advisor the following afternoon, of the novel and glass of wine sitting on his coffee table that he had set out for his quiet Saturday night in. But then he hears a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, babe? </span>
  </em>
  <span>across the line and rolls his eyes affectionately while placing the measuring cups back into their drawer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’s meant to go on an adventure tonight. To observe, to see something new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be at yours in half an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael has never really liked clubs. He’s always found the environment to be one that bounces his brain between a place of numbness and overstimulation like his mind is a ping-pong ball. The duality of cocktails filled to the brim with liquor but also sugar only heightens the feeling. He prefers bright lights and sounds in a more controlled environment, like his computer screen or a movie theatre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Michael really likes Calum. And Calum likes clubs. So it’s fairly often that he finds himself with some brightly-colored drink in one hand and Calum grasping his other as he gets dragged through one of the night clubs near Calum’s new place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The electric feeling in the air shifts with Michael’s change in setting. As Calum pulls him across the dance floor toward the bar for another drink, he senses it again, but in a different tone than he had felt in his apartment. Now it’s the beams of light passing between each of the bright, flashing bulbs high above their heads. It’s the energy swerving between the chattering, glittery people at the bar and the bass pumping below his feet. It’s Calum’s breathy laugh in his ear and the touch of his lips against Michael’s neck as he asks him if he wants something new to hold in his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calum jumps up onto a stool at the bar as they wait for their next round and he pulls Michael to stand between his legs, his arms thrown lazily around his neck as he babbles through some story about some band that came into the studio that day. Michael loves watching Calum tell a story, his expressions adding their own layer of humor to the tale as Michael catches the rolling or widening of his eyes between flashes of colored light. Soon enough a couple more glasses are placed in front of them and Calum is reaching into his pocket for a few bills to pass back to the bartender before sliding down to the floor and pulling Michael back into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them can dance to save their lives but that never stops Calum. He bounces around as Michael laughs and copies the movement. The liquid in their cups threatens to slosh to the floor or onto their shirts with each incredibly ungraceful swing of their hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it,” Calum says between pants into Michael’s ear while wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close, “that we’re out nearly every weekend and we still look like dads trying to dance every time we get out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael shakes his head, the liquor in his cup starting to take its effects as he giggles against Calum’s cheek. “We’re musicians. One day when we make it big we’ll be too busy playing our instruments on stage to dance around. It would be a waste of time to learn to move any different than this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calum’s smile shines bright through a laugh as he spins them around following Michael’s comment. “God, what are we going to do when our friends start getting married? We’ll be a disaster.” He pauses to take a sip of the concoction he’s ordered most recently. “Luke and Ashton are probably gonna threaten to kick us out if we move from our seats at their reception some day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how we’ll convince Ashton’s cheap ass to get the open bar. We’re far more agreeable when drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers to that.” Calum mockingly raises his cup and knocks it against Michael’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song changes then, the volume of the crowd rising with the song as the familiarity hits everyone’s ears and minds. Calum’s face bursts into a grin and his arms tighten around Michael’s neck to pull him closer to his chest. “Mm, love this song.” Calum pauses to sing along to the chorus. “Think I love you also.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael blinks his eyes open, not having realized that they were closed. He watches light bounce around them and a drunken blush paint across Calum’s cheeks and nose. He’s had too much to drink to think too hard about it but really he’s never not questioning how he got so lucky. He lets his lips press against Calum’s nose, the rosiness in his own cheeks surely spreading when he catches Calum’s giggle through the music. “Love you too, Cal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dance and sing for what feels like both hours and seconds. The mix of light and sound and those </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> cocktails Calum keeps buying make Michael feel light like the confetti that starts flying around the room at some point in the night. He lost track of the number of nights they’ve had like this a long time ago, the center of glittering, happy chaos being a place Calum loves to frequent. He’d follow Calum anywhere, including to a mindless and seemingly pointless celebration like tonight. Michael knows he’ll go anywhere so long as he gets to keep watching the way Calum’s eyes and smile sparkle when even the faintest light hits his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s watching it then, practically being blinded by it all, he thinks, when Calum catches Michael’s hand and pulls him back in for another dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up at the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their phones died ages ago but as the sun just barely begins to peek out from the ocean horizon, Michael figures it’s around 6am. They’re both still giggling and blushing at each other like mad as they strip off their socks and shoes and stumble toward the ocean. Michael isn’t even sure what he’s drunk off of anymore but whether it's Calum or the cocktails, he doesn’t really seem to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calum gasps at the temperature of the water as they let the little waves crash against their ankles, and he shuffles closer to Michael. He leans into Michael’s shoulder, lips pressing gently against his neck as Michael wraps an arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning sunlight is just barely beginning to ripple over the dark water as they stand in silence, their breaths just barely audible over the waves. Normally seeing the ocean without the sun high up in the sky scares the hell out of Michael; hell, the ocean in general usually frightens him. It’s so unknown, and Michael doesn’t like being so close to something so vast and mysterious. It’s why he can’t think about space too hard most of the time either. He feels safe, though, and secure, standing there with Calum. He’s always wondering if it’s too early to think that way about the boy standing pressed against his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Calum lifts his head and grabs Michael’s hand, weaving their fingers together as he walks them back from the water just a bit before planting himself in the sand. “We’re watching the sunrise from here,” Calum explains to Michael’s confused eyes. Michael nods his understanding and drops down beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This city scares the hell out of me sometimes,” Calum says with a sigh, his fingers still dancing with Michael’s. “Like it always feels like I’m doing too much and not enough all at the same time. And then I get so stuck on figuring that out that I do nothing. There’s so many creatives here that the air feels like it’s filled with thoughts and ideas and dreams all the time. It’s so damn loud, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael nods, though the way Calum speaks he can’t really tell if he’s actually speaking to him or not. He considers asking but then Calum starts up speaking again, his crinkling eyes still facing out toward the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then I come here and it’s like the tide kind of pulls all of that away. This is the only place where LA gets quiet, I think. It’s why I like to come out here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sticks his legs out in front of him and digs his bare feet into the sand as he ponders how to respond to Calum. “I get what you mean,” he starts as he drops his free hand against the cool sand and draws swirls with his finger. “I think this is the first time I haven’t been surrounded by people in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calum’s head drops to Michael’s shoulder again and turns away from the water as he nestles his face into his neck. “Mali suggested coming out here after I’d had a bad day at the studio and you and the guys were all busy or something. Said it was her favorite place to gather up her own thoughts when she was trying out living here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he drops Calum’s hand to let his hand reach up to tangle with the dark curls at the back of his neck, Michael lets the importance of this place, of Calum bringing him here settle over them. There are very few things that Calum keeps to himself, this spot apparently having been one until that morning. “Thank you for sharing this place with me. It’s a beautiful spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Calum shake his head just a little, his arm moving to wrap around Michael’s waist as his fingers play with the hem of his shirt. “Of course. I wanna share everything with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The electric buzz Michael has felt around him the whole night settles with him and Calum out on the beach. Now it skips across the gentle waves that grow bluer with each passing minute as the sun rises. It blinks with the light from the street lamps back at the road as they go back and forth on whether or not it is time for them to say their daily goodbye as dawn turns to morning. Its final act, Michael senses, is the shock he gets as Calum straightens up and gently lifts his hand to the back of Michael's neck, causing him to turn as brown eyes meet green for just the briefest moment before their eyes flutter shut while their lips meet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s when I knew that he was my soulmate, ya know?” Michael says, his smile widening as he watches Calum’s eyes sparkle, tears threatening to fall from his dark lashes. “Because we should have been falling over ourselves with exhaustion at that point but I had never felt so awake in my life. I never wanted to sleep again because I never wanted to stop looking at him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single tear does fall, racing down Calum’s cheek, and Michael lifts his hand from Calum’s grasp to gently wipe it away. “Anyway,” he laughs with a sniffle, his eyes pulling from Calum’s to face the room filled with their family and friends. “Thank you all for putting up with my nostalgia and thank you for coming to help us celebrate today. Enjoy the reception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music picks up once people finish their brief clapping and Michael sits down again while he watches people around the room begin to rise and walk in the direction of the cakes and the bar. His eyes follow Luke and Ashton as they wander in the direction of Calum’s parents and sister, presumably to say hello again. Ashton’s eyes briefly meet his own and Michael laughs quietly as he watches Ashton’s left eye drop into a wink. They share the look for only a moment because then Luke is dragging him along and a hand dropping to Michael’s thigh pulls him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really liked that night,” Calum mumbles against Michael’s neck, his lips pressing just below his ear. “Liked hearing you tell the story of it even more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael can’t help his laughter as a smile pulls at his cheeks. “Listen, there are very few stories of nights out that I can tell in front of our parents. Had to go digging through my journals to really settle on one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were journaling about me already back in the day? That’s so sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back in the day?” Michael questions as he sits up to meet his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> (the thought of the word alone bringing butterflies swarming into his stomach) eyes. “That was like four years ago, Cal. We’re too young for anything to be ‘back in the day’ yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calum’s face softens at his words, his hand lifting from Michael’s lap to cup his cheek, his thumb running across his cheekbone. “I can’t wait to grow old with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a sigh while Michael blushes at him in response to the declaration. Calum leans forward to brush their lips together before rising, his empty glass in hand in need of a refill. Michael watches him wander through the crowd, shaking hands and exchanging smiles and kind words with every guest he passes while approaching the bar. None of it feels real yet, Michael thinks. Though it’s been less than two hours since they said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he figures he’s allowed a little longer to just be in awe of the fact that he’s got someone to spend the rest of forever traipsing through life with and that that someone is Calum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Michael still doesn’t consider himself to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>at much. He’s still young and can’t hold his liquor and can only really cook maybe three vegetables. But Michael is great at loving Calum and being loved by Calum. And maybe, for now, that’s enough. Michael finds himself thinking on that as he takes another sip from his own glass and gazes out to where Calum stands speaking to a friend and their partner. His cheeks warm as the three of them turn to look at him, a fond look resting against Calum’s face as their eyes meet. The ring on his left hand glitters in the light as he lifts it to gesture for Michael to join him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, this is definitely enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>